


rain vs. boyfriend

by hyaccinth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shance Fluff Week 2017, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyaccinth/pseuds/hyaccinth
Summary: "The pouring is still strong outside, the sounds sending nice vibrations through his body. He can hear Shiro’s steady heartbeat under his ear, grounding and beautiful, and Lance undoubtedly loves Shiro more than rain."





	rain vs. boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever actual contribution to the shance community!!!!!!1 and what a tragic title... 
> 
> a heads up cause lotor and allura are twins in this (as well as all my other works lol)
> 
> enjoy!!

Lance yawns, squinting at the computer screen and ruffling his puffy hair. The day has been incredibly slow and uneventful — as expected from an office. Matt delivering his mail like always, Coran scolding them about how organizing the files is crucial, and Ulaz and Thace haven't sneaked together to the janitor’s closet yet, so Lance and Allura don't have what to gossip about.

“Today is so _boring,_ ” Lance growls, throwing his head back and sighing. “Maybe it's because Lotor isn't here…”

“I doubt my brother’s presence would be this relevant.” Allura mutters from the desk in front of his.

“Drop the twin rivalry, will you, Allura?” Lance rolls his eyes, “He makes work more exciting.”

“By pranking the guys from the floor below?”

“Exactly.”

Lance sighs again and lets his head fall on his desk with a thud. He hadn't noticed the sky clouding outside, he isn't expecting the thunders that roar and the droplets of water that start falling, getting thicker by the minute.

Lance feels a pleasant shiver down his spine. It has been almost two months since it last rained in town.

“It's raining,” He says to anyone in particular.

“Wow, you have eyes,” Keith grumbles from the neighboring desk — not that anybody asked him anything.

If it had been two seconds ago, Lance would have talked back. Right now he is too hypnotized by the sound of the water hitting the window beside his desk, by the view of the droplets running down the glass.

Lance shakes his head, forcing himself to finish his work as quickly as he could, praying that the rain wouldn't cease before he could taste it, before he could rejoice in it. Thankfully, it takes less than ten minutes of raw concentration to finish the remaining half of the last file. Before Keith on the desk next to him can try to ruin his mood, Lance is grinning like a maniac, stopping for half a second only to grab his bag and coat before darting out of the office like an arrow.

“Bye, losers!” He shouts over his shoulder.

He stops for a moment at the entrance of his workplace and half raises his right hand to the sky. Lance giggles, smiling so wide his cheeks are going to rip apart, water hitting his face like soft, tiny kisses. He could melt like sugar. 

Lance is more than pleased to slowly make his way home, feeling the water fall heavily from the skies and soak his hair all the way to his very bones. He watches as every other person on the streets open umbrellas, take shelter under stores signs or use coats as a protection. Some throw stares his way, like he has lost his mind for merely not running away from the storm. Lance must have had the same look on his face, though. Why would you hide yourself from something as blissful as this?

He knows Shiro will sigh deeply when he gets home all drenched and — unintentionally — leave their apartment a watery mess. But he also knows the fond look his boyfriend will have in his eyes when reprehending him. He is familiar with how much Lance loves the rain.

Lance pauses in his tracks in front of his building, opening his arms wide and smiling one last time at the sky before heading inside. Luckily their apartment is on the first floor and Lance doesn't have to feel guilty about soaking the stairs and possibly causing an incident.

He calmly steps inside the apartment, his clothes wetting the floor under his feet as predicted, and locking the door just as tranquilly. He should be hurrying inside, taking his clothes off and drying himself as fast as he could, but that would feel like a complete waste. 

“Lance?” He hears a deep, muffled voice coming from the bedroom, “Babe, is that you?”

“The love of your life has arrived,” Lance replies cheerfully as he takes off his shoes, sneaking his way to the bedroom.

“Are you wet?” Lance snorts, Shiro clearly isn't thinking coherently enough to make a better choice of words, “Ugh, that sounded so wrong.”

“In a very innocent way,” He runs his hand through the brown hair plastered on his forehead and chuckles, “Great choice of words, though.”

Lance pokes his head inside the room, leaning on the doorway, his already good mood getting even better at the sight in front of him.

His heart swells with fondness at how perfect Shiro looks in their bed, shirtless and freshly awaken, eyes half closed and prosthetic off. The only lighting coming from the cloudy sky outside, making Shiro look even extra warm and cosy under the covers.

“Hey there,” Lance smiles so very dearly at his boyfriend, “Did I wake you?”

“Yes,” Shiro pouts, running his his hand through his messy hair, making it even worse, “You can start apologizing by drying yourself and crawling in bed with me.”

“In a minute, babe,”

“Hurry up, I’m cold without you.” Shiro wines groggily.

Lance rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.

He strips from his clothes, hanging the pieces up on the shower doors, and dries himself with one of the towels in the bathroom as quickly and best as he can, eager to snuggle in bed with his beautiful boyfriend.

If there is one thing Lance loves more than the rain, that thing is curling up in bed with Shiro on a rainy day — and something he loves more than those two things is only Shiro himself. It’s a habit they've picked up since the first time Shiro slept over in their four years together. There had been a power outage and they had to rely on candlelight, which turned out to be really romantic and cosy when added with the soft sound of the pouring outside the room.

 

 _“This is so cliché_.” _Lance snorted._

_“It's not cliché! It's romantic.”_

_“You tend to say clichés aren't clichés when they, in fact, are.”_

_“Fine, I’ll blow off the candles then.” Shiro huffs._

_“No, leave it.”_

_“Who_ _likes clichés now, huh?”_

_“I may have cheap wine somewhere if you want to complete the 90's romance fantasy.”_

_“Just shut up and get in bed, will you?”_

 

Lance smiles at himself with the memory he always reaches for in these days.

He goes back into their room and Shiro has dozed off again. Lance chuckles to himself as he puts a random underwear on and reaches for the candles on Shiro’s bedside table, lighting them up carefully and spreading a few around until the room is lit just enough. Soon they’ll be smelling the scent of clove and cinnamon, his and Shiro’s favorite.

Lance sits on the edge of the bed and grabs Shiro’s phone, unlocking it with his touch ID. He feels a strong arm wrap around his waist firmly and places his own arm over Shiro’s, tasting the warm skin and wanting more.

“Don McLean or Kenny Rogers?” He asks, scrolling down Shiro’s music library.

“McLean ‘cause it reminds me of you, and I want the most I can get of you right now.”

“You're such a big cheese when you're sleepy.” Lance chuckles and his heart flutters.

Shiro mumbles, voice deep and rough, “Hmm, You like it.” 

“I do.”

Lance picks a song and finally— _fucking_ _finally_ lays down next to Shiro. He immediately evolves Lance’s entire body with his left arm and leg, bringing their bodies incredibly close and nuzzling on Lance’s still wet hair.

Shiro’s skin is so warm, almost too warm, and Lance buries his face on his boyfriend’s chest, crossing his right arm over Shiro’s torso and running his hand up and down his muscled back.

“How was work?” The question comes out muffled and soft, Shiro’s voice reverberating through Lance’s body.

“Keith’s annoying as ever, Pidge actually managed to get on Matt’s nerves, Allura brought horrible cookies— hey Hunk’s teaching her, okay?” Lance reprehensibly pinches a spot on Shiro’s back at the breathy laughter, “Lotor called in sick, but I bet he's just too hungover again.”

“Did you run outside when you noticed it was raining?” Shiro asks, amused.

“As fast as I could, yeah,”

Shiro presses a sloppy kiss on Lance’s forehead and let's out a pleased breath, “Of course you did.”

In a rush of affection for his boyfriend, Lance tilts his head up, presses kisses on Shiro’s jaw, making a trail to his chin and moving up on the bed a bit to reach his cheek. He feels Shiro’s smile against his lips and a squeeze on his waist, encouraging him to keep going.

He brings his arm around Shiro’s neck and buries his hand on short, thick black hair. He presses their lips together, sloppy and loud and wet. They giggle into each other’s lips. Lance kisses his boyfriend like that again and again and again, his chest burning with unimaginable love and devotion for the man he’s given his heart to, for Shiro.

When Lance reluctantly stops peppering Shiro with quick wet kisses, he notices that at some point Shiro had laid on his back and brought Lance on top of him. He sighs in contentment and buries his face and the crook of Shiro’s neck, nuzzling him and inhaling the natural scent mixed with sleep. His head is filled with thoughts of Shiro, Shiro, _Shiro._ It's dizzying. He's forgotten the rain.

Shiro’s fingers gently trail up and down Lance’s back. The warmth under him, the smell of clove and cinnamon, the faint music mixed with the water trumping against the window. It all feels so peaceful — so _right,_ Lance wants to cry.

“It should rain more,” His voice is thick with emotion.

“It really should.”

Shiro’s voice is so incredibly soft and tender it makes Lance bury himself even harder against his neck, tightly shutting his eyes. Shiro squeezes his boyfriend’s back, pressing their bodies together firmly. Both of them trying to convey just exactly how much love they feel for each other at that moment, wishing they could stay in this little bubble of warmth forever.

Lance doesn't know for how long they stay like that, immersed in each other, but by now the playlist he had selected is already over, yet the rain outside is insistent. He reluctantly pulls away just enough to look at Shiro in the faint candlelight.

“I really love you,”

Shiro opens his eyes, his expression melting in pure endearment, “I love you too, baby.”

Lance presses their lips together, messy and lovingly, his favorite type of kisses.

“Like, really really really really love you,” He brings a hand up to stroke Shiro’s jaw, looking at him with all the affection in the universe. It's exactly how he feels, “So much, Takashi, I love you so much.”

Shiro turns them around in bed, pressing Lance against the warm sheets with his body and leaning down to take Lance’s lips into his. He’s never been the one for words anyway.

This time the kiss is precise, their lips fitting together like it is meant to be — and perhaps it truly is. Lance lets his hands caress Shiro’s defined shoulder slowly before locking his arms behind his neck, pulling Shiro closer into the kiss.

It's unhurried, tongues hot and wet against each other, Shiro’s comforting weight on top of him making Lance give even more into it. He lets Shiro express his feeling through his actions, lets him show Lance how much he cares and loves him by the way he moves his tongue.

Lance's legs are wobbly and his breathing heavy when Shiro stops and leans back to look at him in the eyes, dark grey on bright blue. “My love for you is, unequivocally and incontrovertibly, an universal constant.”

Shiro longingly seals their lips one more time, making loud noise when pulling away.

Lance smiles as bright and earnestly as the flames of the candles at the other. He is so, so happy he swears he is going to explode into tiny little hearts. He feels slightly sorry for the rest of the world, they’d never have a taste of how it's like to feel this jubilant.

Lance lets out a charmed sigh, pulling Shiro down for one last kiss. “Let's watch a movie, the cliché one you like,”

“ _Pretty Woman_ isn't cliché !” Shiro rolls to the side — Lance’s own body inclining towards him like a magnet, and brings his hand up to his chest, outraged, “It's a _classic_!”

“Anything you say, babe,” Lance teased, he likes to see Shiro get all protective over his favorite movie as much as he likes to hear him sing along to _Do You Wanna Dance,_  “Just put it on.”

“ _I’m_ not getting up, are you?”

“Keith can do that,” Lance snuggles closer to his boyfriend, draping an arm over Shiro’s (perfect, heavenly, godly, magnificent, the list goes on) abs and resting his chin on his chest, “If you text him saying it's an emergency he’ll be here in five.”

“And what will you do when he tries to literally murder you?” Shiro raises an eyebrow amusedly, hand coming up to stoke Lance’s arm softly.

“You will protect me, obviously,”

“Obviously,” Shiro affirms, “Except _you_ called Pretty Woman cliché so _you're_ getting up and putting it on.”

Lance is in too much of a fucking great mood to even argue with that.

“Fine,” He kneels on the bed and kisses Shiro’s nose bridge, right where his scar lies, “Just because I don't want to see Keith anymore today.” He jokes.

Lance turns around so very innocently and Shiro smacks his ass through the boxers — not one of his strongest hits though. He scoffs, looking over his shoulder with raised eyebrows.

“Can you blame me in any way?” Shiro’s smirk is mischievous.

“Not really,” Lance hums as he puts the DVD on, moving his hips slowly, knowing Shiro is looking. But today is reserved for playful teasing and tender hugs, they leave the sex for the next morning.

He crawls back in bed, this time being the one who clings to Shiro like a bear. Shiro lazily plays with the hairs at Lance’s nape, focusing on the movie starting but not failing to notice his boyfriend’s hums of approval. Lance is too occupied tracing the scars on Shiro’s chest, from the tiniest and faintest to the deepest ones, to pay attention to the screen.

Shiro recites by heart the first few lines of the movie along with the actors and Lance lets his eyes fall close.

 

_“Would you go out with the rain if it was sentient?” Shiro asked._

_“What kind of question is that?” Lance frowned._

_“A man can be jealous of the rain,” Shiro half shrugged, “Especially when you may love it more than me.”_

_“I wouldn't trade you for the rain even if it had Chris Evans’ body and bought me an entire Lush store. And you_ know _how I feel about Chris Evans_ and _Lush.”_

_Shiro laughed._

 

The pouring is still strong outside, the sounds sending nice vibrations through his body. He can hear Shiro’s steady heartbeat under his ear, grounding and beautiful, and Lance undoubtedly loves Shiro more than rain.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
